On My Own
by Dr Death DST
Summary: As the humans cut down every shiki they find, Megumi attempts an escape to the big city. Although happy to leave Sotoba behind, she finds the city offers a whole new set of challenges. Finding shelter from the sun and victims to feed on take top priority. The lines between friend, foe, and food start to blur as she tries to balance a new social life. -Please Review-


The world came crashing down around Megumi. Most, if not all of the vampires were dead. Even the Kirishiki family fell victim to the humans' rage. The predators became the prey. Only escaping mattered now. Soon Sotoba would be engulfed in flames as the forest fire spread across the land. Erasing all evidence of the shiki's existence.

"Just a little further," whispered Megumi as she sprinted across the tractor field. The humans were distracted by the forest fire, or so she thought. A sudden beam of light flashed across the field as a tractor slammed into her body. Tumbling into the dirt she cried out, "No! Stop!"

"Don't let her get away!" shouted the villagers as they closed in around her.

For a second Megumi thought about appealing to them. Maybe she could make them remember who she was. How they all made fun of her for not fitting in. Perhaps they would show mercy on the teenage girl they once knew. The prospect quickly faded when a second tractor attempted to run her over. A short roll across the ground allowed her to evade the cumbersome machine.

"I hate you all. You never accepted me. None of you realize how lame and backward you are!" yelled Megumi. Determined to not die in this small backwater village, she ran for the trees on the far side of the field. They never understood her. How could they? Sotoba was full of simple minded people. All she wanted was a life in the big city. A life of night clubs, modeling, and acting.

The tractors gave chase across the field. As a shiki, Megumi proved too fast and nimble for them. Sprinting into the woods, the villagers were forced to give up or else face her on foot. Soon Sotoba would be a forgotten memory along with the people, her family, and even Natsuno. If only he had listened to her. They could have started a new life together. Instead, she had to do things on her own.

Megumi never stopped to look back. Although Sotoba and the villagers were behind her, the danger had not passed. Dawn was fast approaching. On foot it was unlikely she'd reach the city in time. Going back wasn't an option. There wasn't another village for miles. So she just kept running. After a time Megumi marveled at how long she could run without losing her breath. Not that she needed to breathe anyway. Death had its advantages. Unfortunately there was a trade off. The more energy she expelled, the hungier she felt. A vicious need to attack and kill.

The trees and brush became more sparse along a stretch of road. Megumi followed it hoping to hitch a ride in someone's car. This far from Sotoba, it's unlikely the villagers would be searching here. The sky turned dark blue as the sun drew near. Her eyes became heavy and each step was labored. Panic set in. There had to be somewhere to hide. A hollow log, a storm drain, anything! The urge to lay down and sleep was unbearable.

Headlights appeared on the horizon. Megumi stumbled into the road waving her arms. A Mitsubishi Lancer came to a stop a few feet away. A young woman dressed in a blue college uniform jumped out of the car. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

Megumi managed a relieved smile. "I was lost in the woods. Please, I need your help. My name is Megumi."

"I'm Nanako, get in the car and I'll take you to a hospital. You look half dead," she said. Nanako was short and slender. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail leaving her neck exposed.

"Yes, thank you," whispered Megumi. She nearly laughed at the girl's last statement. Going to the hospital was out of the question. The sun would be peaking over the horizon any minute. She felt so weak. Sitting in the car was a relief. "Do you live nearby?"

Nanako shook her head. "No, my parents live around here but I have an apartment in the city." There was an innocent aura about the girl. A person untouched by the horrors of the world. Naive and quick to trust.

"I've always wanted to go to the city," said Megumi staring at the young woman. Inside the car she could smell her blood. So fresh, so clean, her neck only a foot away. "I'm so hungry."

"I'll stop some where on the way," said Nanako, her expression turned from concerned to fear as Megumi's eyes darkened. Before she could put the car in drive Megumi shoved her against the driver side door. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Fangs sprouted from Megumi's teeth as she muttered, "So hungry."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Nanako screamed as Megumi sunk her fangs into her jugular. The sudden drop in blood pressure combined with the shiki's power left the girl docile and obedient. The words dribbled from her mouth like cold syrup. "What's... happening... to me?"

Megumi took enough blood to sate her hunger while leaving Nanako alive. The first rays of sunlight touched the tops of the trees. Time was running out. Taking Nanako by the chin Megumi asked in a panicked voice, "Do you live with anyone?"

"No," said Nanako. Her voice took on a neutral tone with no emotion.

"That's good. Now listen, I have to hide in your trunk now so I can sleep. Under no circumstances will you open the trunk until nightfall. Got it?!"

"Yes."

"In the meantime take us to your apartment and wait for the sun to go down," ordered Megumi. She reached across the car's console and popped the trunk. Getting out the car she was met with the sun's gaze. "Damn it!"

Immediately her skin began to sizzle and burn. Screeching and whimpering Megumi narrowly made it to the trunk before succumbing to the sun. Once the door slammed shut she writhed in pain. The agony was unbelievable. Despite her current situation, she knew it was all temporary. By nightfall her wounds would be healed and the real fun would begin.

A/N: After seeing how the anime ended, I felt compelled to write my own Megumi story. I know a lot of people write her off as a bitch but I found her surprisingly relatable. Who among us haven't loved another only to be shunned repeatedly? Who doesn't dream big only to be disappointed? Who hasn't had their emotions twisted by an outside force?


End file.
